


Napping After Frolicking

by Katherine



Category: The Adventures of Milo and Otis
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Milo drifted in and out of sleep, nestled with the deer as he had, back in his earliest days on the farm, snuggled with his mother and littermates.
Relationships: Milo & the deer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Napping After Frolicking

Milo drifted in and out of sleep, nestled with the deer as he had, back in his earliest days on the farm, snuggled with his mother and littermates. (When he wasn't wriggling out of the pile looking for adventure, which he had started to do as soon as he could see where to put his paws.) The deer was warm, and mostly soft. (The hoof touching his back wasn't the most comfortable, but that was only one small place.) Dreamily seeing the deer's white spots, Milo was reminded of the blossom-filled meadow she had led him through, bounding and frolicking.


End file.
